This isn't happening
by x-Night Writer-x
Summary: This is a story about how only one person can screw up everything between Shadow and Blaze. Can Shadow and Blaze still love each other? I know... Written in Shadow POV. Rated M because the adult stuff in it... Trying to find inspiration for chapter 3...
1. It all began with the date

**This isn't happening**

_Rated: M (Just to let you remember)_

_**-x-Night Writer-x-: I was bored (again in the night) and than you end up with this! Anyway... This has no use. This is also my first rated M story so you better watch out! I wrote everything down what I could think of... By the way, this is in Shadow POV... Alright... That's everything I wanted to say... Enjoy!**_

_'Okay! I'll tell you the story! I just don't know if I can tell you.'_

_'Aw, please! I always wanted to know how you met each other! Just tell me everything from the beginning.'_

_'Okay! But you have to stay quiet! Let me think again... Oh, I know. So...'_

It all started when Blaze and I were on a date. The starry sky and the beautiful moon reflected in the water we were looking at. Blaze was as gorgeous as normal. This time she wore a top with glitters and a nice skirt. She smiled a few times. Sometimes I smiled back and than she started giggling. I liked that. I put my arm around her and we faced each other. Her gold orbs were telling me a story. A story about the perfect couple for her. After a while we both leaned in. She pushed her soft lips against mine. I was in my own heaven with the perfect girl. I always wondered what she thought about me but I'm sure that we both felt the same for each other. Our noses touched. I was blushing madly but I guess she liked that. Our heads were very close the whole time. We didn't have to say anything because we knew how we felt. After an hour we both thought that we could stay there a little bit longer. Not a wise decision. When we looked at the water, we saw a guy. He came closer to us. It didn't look like he wanted to have a nice talk. Everytime he came closer to us, I moved a little bit closer to Blaze to protect her. The guy looked very familiar to me. When he was only 20 feet away from us, I recognized him. It was the black hedgehog, very similar to me, Mephiles. I knew it was too late to take action. I felt a very strong grip around my arm. I looked down and I saw Blaze holding me. When I looked her in the eyes, I only saw fear. The beautiful story I saw before was gone. I was also a bit scared but I didn't show it. When he was standing in front of me, he looked down at Blaze who was still holding my arm.

'You brought me a girl. Thank you, Shadow.'

'Go away Mephiles!' His hands were getting closer to her face. He touched her lips with his fingers.

'Don't touch her!' I pushed him away. He turned his head to face me. I looked in his cruel, green eyes. 'So, you actually care about her. Are you really the Shadow I know? The real Shadow wouldn't do such things.'

'That's only because I really love her!'

'Well, she is kind of cute.' He grabbed Blaze around her waist and pulled her body closer to his. Blaze struggled as much as she could but it didn't work on the way she wanted.

'Stop! Let me go!' she yelled a few times.

'Shut up!' and he hit her in the face. I wanted to do something but I waited until he would say something. 'I'm bored... You know what I do when I'm bored right, Shadow?' He looked at me again. I didn't get it. 'I know something to entertain myself. The only thing I need is a girl.' I finally got it.

'Get away from her!' I screamed as I was trying to grab Blaze.

'Too late Shadow! Don't worry. I'll give her back when I'm finished.' He laughed insane. Before I could get Blaze, he got her and they disappeared in a purple light. I didn't know what to do. I just went searching for them. I've looked in the park, in the city and even on the farm lands but with no result. I looked for hours when I headed home. When I was standing in front of the door, I heard someone yelling. I quickly opened the door and...


	2. Old memory

**Sorry for the not updating since ages. I was working on some drawings but that doesn't matter. I had lots of good comments so it kept me working. I even had a moment I wanted to remove the story. Hope you like this part as well. Let's see where we left of, shall we?**

_I quickly opened the door and_ I looked around. Nothing. I ran upstairs and I looked around again. Still nothing. I thought I imagined everything. I sighed and went downstairs. When I was sitting on the couch I was thinking about that scream. Everything isn't going fine. Bad memories were shooting on my mind.

_Flashback_

_'Shadow, help!' A scream came out of nowhere as I was walking through my house. I rushed through every room but I couldn't find anyone. Several screams followed and I could recognize the voice a bit. The voice was familiar but I couldn't picture the person in front of me._

_'Shadow, please!' The scream was from my only friend I had at that moment. The scream came from behind me and when I turned around I saw Mephiles with a devilish grin. He had a gruesome picture in his eyes. I saw my friend, Mephiles standing behind her. In his hand a shining blade. The red liquid was still on it. I ran to my bedroom and there was she. Laying in my bed with her neck bleeding heavily. The red liquid streamed down and tears formed in my eyes. Her hand lifted and a sweet whisper followed._

_'Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog...' I grabbed her hand and screamed as loud as I could. Her touch, so soft. I placed her hand on my heart._

_'Please, don't go! Not now! I need you! Please!'_

_'I will always be with you Shadow. Please, do everything you can do to help someone you love. Promise me Shadow.'_

_'I promise.' Her eyes slowly closed. Her heart couldn't beat anymore and mine was filled with anger. My tears were flowing along. She left me. She couldn't come back anymore. I would never get her back. The were falling down and her neck kept bleeding._

_'No!' I screamed. Why? That was the question I kept asking myself. Everything I did, she was with me. Mephiles stood behind me and placed his hand on my shoulder._

_'It's over Shadow. You will never get her back. I won!' Mephiles laughed loudly. My tears filled my eyes and I balled my fists. I followed Mephiles._

_'How pathetic. You know you can't beat me Shadow.' Mephiles turned around. I finally faced him. He was right. I couldn't beat him. I could at least try. Instead of fighting he ignored every attack. Avoiding was everything he did._

_'Why aren't you responding? We're fighting.'_

_'Don't waste your energy. I'm not going to fight you.'_

_'Why not?'_

_'Don't you want your friend back?'_

_'She can't come back! Now fight with me!' I could feel the tears coming up again._

_'It's useless Shadow. Don't you get it?'_

_'Less talking, more fighting.'_

_'Shadow, join me and we'll let the world suffer. Isn't that what you always wanted?' His question made me think. He knew everything about me. I didn't want it. Mephiles tried to change my mind. I know what way he was going._

_'This isn't fighting anymore.'_

_'No. I'm just killing you with words but since that doesn't work with you, I have to try it a different way.' He lifted his arm and disappeared. I once looked behind me and sat down at my knees next to my friend. I pressed my head onto her and whispered once more: 'I'll keep my promise.'_

_End of flashback_

I heard a scream again. This time I immediately ran upstairs and opened the door of my bedroom...

**Sorry, I'll try to update soon! Please some reviews?**


End file.
